King Ghidorah XVII
MireGhidorah '''(also called '''Ghido) is a Ghidorah, RP'd by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR History Debut: Classic Showdown! The Ghidorah was sighted by the military, over Tokyo Bay. The military, paranoid about Ghidorahs in general, chose to strike. Their artilery failed to penetrate Ghido's tough scales as he continued on his merry way. He was then struck with an atomic ray. As he turned to see who had attacked, he was surprised to find that BirthGoji had appeared. The two engaged, Ghido firing his gravity bolts. BirthGoji had sidestepped them and rammed into Ghido. Ghido proceeded to bite his neck with all three heads, discharging bolts of energy into the bite marks. He was hit with a Nuclear Pulse from BirthGoji, knocking him down. He shielded himself with his wings to prevent being hit with an atomic blast. He fired his combined gravity beam, colliding it with BirthGoji's atomic ray, causing an explosion. He escaped soon after, with BirthGoji merely swimming away. The Millennium Dragon vs. The Tyrant A Kaiju appears out of a portal over Richmond, Virginia. The kaiju, known as Tyrant, immediately started causing chaos. The Ghidorah, flying overhead, took notice of this, and attacked with his gravity bolts. Tyrant seemed unfazed, so he fired another round of bolts. Tyrant manages to absorb them, and fire a golden slash back at Ghido. Ghido disappears into the sky, only to come careening back down, slamming into Tyrant's backside and causing him to stagger forward. He fired his bolts, but Tyrant manages to block them with his axe. Tyrant then latches a chain around Ghido's ankle, slamming him into a building. However, Ghido was not yet finished, and grabbed Tyrant, hoisting him up with his heads, and throwing him clear across the area. WIP Origin The young MireGhidorah started out just as destructive as any other Ghidorah, flying from planet to planet and decimating its ecosystem. As he travels through the vacuum of space, he noticed another one of his kind. Thinking their chaotic actions didn't apply to other Ghidorahs, he tried to ally with this one. He was sorely mistaken to do so, as the other Ghidorah greeted him with a face(s) full of gravity bolts. In fact, since this Ghidorah was much more experienced, he was nearly killed. He managed to escape with his life, encasing himself in a meteor falling to Earth. By the time he'd emerged out of the meteor, he had grown into a full fledged adult Ghidorah. Yet, he still remembered everything about his past, and decided he wouldn't be as destructive anymore. He now roams this planet, in search of things to ease his almost instinctual lust for chaos. He would suppress it until then. Appearance Ghido heavily resembles the PS4 Incarnation of King Ghidorah, but with the Showa incarnation's hair, and with some elements taken from SokogekiGhid's face(s). His wings are identical to King Ghidorah's large wings in the PS4 game, even in that they flop down slightly at the upper portions when they aren't in use. However, the wings appear to shine when hit with light. His necks are about the same length as said incarnation, and appear to be flexible like his tails. Personality Ghido, unlike most Ghidorah, who mindlessly destroy in order to placate their lust for chaos, doesn't actually destroy much. In fact, his personal opinion on those that do appears to be negative. He still has the aforementioned lust for chaos, but he suppresses it in favor of meeting possible allies. He only lets his true colors shine when fighting an enemy, and let it be said that he can be quite sadistic and vicious in battle. His evil roots are still present in his heart, but this evil seems to only show itself disguised as mischievousness, normally toward other kaiju who aren't his allies. He tries to be as good of a protector as he can be, but sometimes he finds it rather challenging. He can speak with other kaiju, but often acts like a beast sometimes. Abilities * Gravity Beams: He can shoot bolts of energy of varying intensity from all three heads. Combining the bolts results in an atomic-ray-like blast. * Wing Bolts: When flying over an enemy, he can release bolts of energy from the ends of his wings. * Strength: He can lift monsters smaller than himself with just two heads. * Shock Bite: '''He can bite the enemy and discharge energy bolts through his teeth. * '''Constrict: '''He can nearly-immobilize an enemy by wrapping his necks and tails around them. * '''Golden Scales: '''His scales provide a resistance to energy-based attacks, as well as providing durability strong enough to possibly outlast an opponent. * '''Shield: He can wrap his wings around himself, protecting himself against energy-based attacks. * '''Golden Meteor: '''He flies up, and comes crashing down on the opponent, feet first. Roar Theme Trivia *MireGhidorah's name comes from 'Mire', which means Millennium. *His constrict ability is based on the poster artwork for the 1991 film 'Godzilla vs King Ghidorah'. *He is IForgotIExist's first Alien Kaiju, his first Ghidorah, and his second RP character overall. *His heads all roar at a slightly different pitch. *He is the only character IForgot has given a theme. *He is IForgot's largest character. *HE SPEAKS IN ALL CAPS. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghidorah Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)